


You Have Me

by Flutterbye_5, HeartxOfxStone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chris is pretty damn smart, Derek's plan wins all the awards, Disney is magical, First Kiss, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, but Derek sucks at hiding feelings anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbye_5/pseuds/Flutterbye_5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxOfxStone/pseuds/HeartxOfxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distantly, Derek could hear Chris muttering to himself, "True loves first kiss? Of fucking course. What’s next? Hey Stiles I’d stay away from apples if I were you," as he unloaded his gun, dropping the cartridge dramatically on the floor. "I live in a fucking Disney movie!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an a idea that me and the lovely Flutterbye_5 came up with at some disgustingly early hour in the morning. So bear with us, we hope you like it.

"He killed people?" Derek asked, turning his head in an attempt to get a look at his prison-mate. Dread was heavy in his chest, an empty feeling overwhelming him.

"He tore them apart," Chris stated vacant of emotion, "Eventually I had to tell the family their son was gone. It took three of us to take him down, almost every bullet we had and when it was over, I felt no remorse. None. I knew that kid was long gone."

Derek shuddered. To hear Chris speak so plainly of the death of what used to be just a boy, the death of someone like Stiles, a kid too in over his head.

"Would you feel any remorse," Derek wondered, letting his head fall against the concrete separating him from the cell next to his, "putting Stiles down?"

He felt a tremor run through his body, awaiting an answer that could make or break him. Stiles hadn't always been important to Derek and he couldn't discern the point where he went from insignificant to so heartbreakingly essential, but he knew that he would go mad if anything were to happen to the boy.

“Stiles…” Chris frowned, “yes.” 

Derek sucked in a calming breath, relieved. 

“But not a nogitsune.” 

The breath he had taken in left him in a harsh rush. Gritting his teeth Derek dug his nails into his leg harshly, his claws peeking through. He tried to use the pain as a distraction, made an attempt not to think of what Argent’s words meant, but he couldn't. 

“What… does that mean?” Derek forced the words from his throat, the syllables getting stuck on their way out. 

Chris hesitated in his response. Cocking his head to the side, realization dawned on him. It was a stretch, but he could swear that from the tone of Derek's voice, that the man was a little more than just protective of Stiles. He pondered his next words carefully, not wanting to touch upon the subject the wrong way and get completely shut out for it. An unexpected ally was better than no ally and Chris needed all that he could get.

"I don't want to hurt him because we don't even know if he's still in there underneath it all, but we only have so many methods and so much time until he reaches a point where I have no choice but to do him harm."

Derek clenched his teeth out of frustration, emotions running rampant. He wished he could just get angry, but he couldn't be anything but worried. He looked up at the pipes lining the ceiling, hoping to keeps any threatening tears from escaping.

"You would do it? You would do it even if we were uncertain, even if there was a chance Stiles was still in there? What if the next week we found the way we could've saved him, but it wouldn't matter because it- it will have been too late." Derek's claws were fully extended into his thigh at this point. "He would already be gone, because you, _you_ thought we were out of time."

Derek's breathing was labored. He could try to pull himself together further but it would be of no use. "That kid is a genius you know, under all of the ADHD and scatterbrained tangents, he's probably the smartest person I've ever met. He's got an entire life ahead of him. He'll get that perfect girl or, or guy, and live the love story good enough to be broadcast across the nation on one of those stupid lifetime channels. And I bet, I bet he'll become an amazing man of the law like his dad," Derek paused, a small, wistful smile gracing his lips, "but he needs to survive this, to have all of those things come true."

Chris smiled grimly, nodding his head. He was in a worse position than he originally suspected. Derek Hale was not only protective of Stiles, not only fond, but in love. The man was irrevocably in love with him, this boy possessed by a demon. 

“Is there a way for us to know if Stiles is still in there? A way to know for sure?” he ventured, attempting to work with the man. 

"I could give you a million different reasons, instincts that push me to believe that Stiles is truly buried underneath, but I know you won't be convinced unless you see it yourself. You see, the nogitsune has to be caught off guard so you can get through to the proper soul and well, to tell you the truth," Derek rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing even though Argent couldn't even see him, "Disney isn't that far off."

Chris groaned, leaning over with his elbows resting on his thighs, hands cupping his head. "You, you're really telling me, that to catch the thousand year old spirit off guard, you're going to kiss him?"

"It's all I can come up with, okay?"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with your, uh, feelings about the boy?" Asked Chris, struggling for the words.

"It doesn't," Derek spoke softly, "I just, I want him back, and I'll do anything to do it." 

“Like… kiss him?” 

“Yes!” 

Chris snorted softly, rolling his eyes. A moment passed, and he sobered. 

“Are you really going to kiss him?” 

Derek sighed deeply, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Maybe?” he said, sounding unsure. 

“Let me rephrase. Do you really think it’s going to work?” Chris frowned, turning his head as if he could look at the man in the cell beside him. 

“Like I said, maybe? I don't know, but if you have any other ideas on how to surprise a trickster spirit, let me know," Derek said with growing irritation. He braced his hands on his knees, pushing himself into a standing position and started to pace his cell.

“He wouldn’t be very surprised if I shot him, would he?” 

“Not funny,” Derek barked, halting in his pacing. 

“Sorry,” Chris grumbled, rubbing his head anxiously. Derek resumed pacing. 

They knew their time was running out, Stiles could only hold on so long with a being of such power sharing his body. Soon one would have to vacate for the other to survive and at this rate the odds were not in the boy's favor. Derek tried not to think about the fact that they may not be successful, it was too much to bear the thought of. _It's not like losing someone would be anything new_ , the nagging voice in Derek's head said. 

Chris' voice cut Derek from his thoughts, dragging him to the surface, "If you really think your idea has even the slightest chance of working then we might as well try it. If you really love this kid," Derek stuttered to a stop at the words. "I trust that you know him better than most would believe."

•••••

"Oh, I like this one," the nogitsune said, twisting Stiles' mouth into a deadly smirk, "this will be fun."

With a flick of his wrist, the Oni evaporated out of the loft. "No need for them, right boys?"

Chris cringed and Derek felt a nervous sweat break out at the nape of his neck, the smell of salt and anxiety choking him. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the thing cooed, turning its gaze on Derek. It smiled ferally, wide and crooked, menacing. 

Derek chanced a look into the creatures eyes, not prepared for what he would see. All of the light usually present when Stiles entered a room, was gone. The nogitsune's stare was cold and calculating, and a shiver ran down Derek's spine.

"What's that?" The spirit cooed, speaking to Stiles in his mind. "Stay away? Oh I don't think so, that would be no fun. Especially since Derek here is of your int- no? Fine I will leave it be."

It was horrifying watching the nogitsune talking to Stiles like it was a normal conversation. Derek watched in terror as the face contorted into more emotions than he could recount in such a short amount of time. He wasn't really sure how he was going to go about his plan, but what else was there to do aside from a kiss? There wasn't any prep, he didn't have to wait for any signal or sign from anyone. Derek was truly on his own at this point, the only other person in the room, aside from the nogitsune, being Chris stationed near the door ready to step in if things go wrong. 

This step he would be taking was going to be a huge risk on his relationship with Stiles. The kid was bound to remember it and Derek was in a near panic, contrasting his usually stoic demeanor. He hadn't had a relationship since Kate, and when he tried something casual with Jennifer she turned out to be just as crazy as the hunter. The cards hadn't fallen in his favor in the past so he couldn't help but be slightly hesitant. 

Derek felt a bit of melancholy, being a closet romantic after all of his sorrows, at the thought that he would first kiss Stiles in a desperate attempt to save him. 

The nogitsune watched carefully, observing Derek as he was trapped in cloud of doubt and worry. The man before him was important to the soul he had suppressed in this body, but could only pinpoint feelings of fascination and admiration, nothing he could manipulate to his benefit.

"Derek," Chris hissed out, breaking the man from his train of thought. 

He shook his head quickly, almost like he was ridding himself of the mindset he had developed. Derek made his way slowly toward the center of the loft where the nogitsune stood, the wolf trying to control his breathing. His eyes were violently blue, and his claws were extended. 

The spirit looked smug, still believing it had the upper hand. Derek stopped just in front of it, staring into whiskey colored eyes. He was met with a taunting gaze.

Derek reached forward and gripped the boy's shirt in his hand, jerking the nogitsune closer to him. His claws tore holes in the thin fabric as Derek clenched his muscles to form a tight fist. Derek became dimly aware of the persistent rumbling coming from deep in his chest, his frustration and rage brewing at the surface. He snapped his jaw in front of the trickster's face and let out a menacing roar, causing even Chris to flinch.

There was less than and inch between Derek and the body in front of him, their noses almost brushing. The beta saw the nogitsune's confidence waver for a fraction of a second, so quick that if he was any further away he may have had missed it.

Taking one last quivering breath, Derek thought _it's now or never_ and fitted Stiles' lips against his own.

The boy's eyes widened as Derek's fluttered shut. Derek nipped at his bottom lip as he felt the powerful force of the nogitsune leave the room. 

Derek let out a moan of content, his hands sliding up Stiles' sides, wrapping them around the boy's back, his neck, threading his fingers through the teen's growing hair. Derek's tongue traced the seam of Stiles' lips, delving in and tasting inside. 

Stiles groaned softly, reaching out to pull the man closer, feeling his control over his body slowly returning, allowing him to smile into the kiss, letting him curl his fingers around Derek's belt loops, giving him the power over himself to lean in further, to press his chest to the werewolf's, to huff a small laugh. 

It felt so _good_. 

Derek took in Stiles' taste, the warm honey of it, the grit and exhausted feel of it, knowing that he could never tire of it. 

He pulled away, running his nose along the boy's cheek, his nose, beneath his chin, while Stiles pressed frantic, joyous kisses everywhere he could reach. 

_"Thank you, thank you so much, I love you, God, thank God thank you thank-"_ Stiles mumbled, his words almost incomprehensible, until Derek hushed him softly. 

"God," Derek breathed, awe stricken, bending down to kiss him again. "That actually worked, I can't believe it actually worked."

Distantly, Derek could hear Chris muttering to himself, "True loves first kiss? Of fucking course. What’s next? Hey Stiles I’d stay away from apples if I were you," as he unloaded his gun, dropping the cartridge dramatically on the floor. "I live in a fucking Disney movie!" 

Derek laughed softly. 

"What are you laughing at?" Stiles murmured, kissing him again and again. 

"Just happy." 

Stiles accepted the answer without objection, holding the man even closer than before. 

"I never thought I would have this," Derek sighed into the crook of Stiles' neck. 

"I never thought I would have you," Stiles admitted, running his slim fingers through the wolf's hair. 

Derek whined from where he had his face hidden and nuzzled further into Stiles. Now that he had Stiles in his arms, the idea of not getting the chance to do so was unthinkable. 

He pulled away slightly, dislodging the boy's fingers from where they were tangled in his hair, and cupped Stiles's face in his hands, “You have me now.”

Stiles let out a bark of breathy laughter. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, brushing his lips against Derek’s, “I guess I do.”


End file.
